


Kingdom Come

by seasalttoffee



Series: Royalty AU [2]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Cocky Dream, Could Get Explicit not to sure doubt it tho, George is King baby!!!, Graphic Description, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Royalty AU, Sapnap is briefly mentioned, but only a little kissing, injuries, little tiny french kiss, swearing but only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee
Summary: “Stop being so reckless, you’re going to get yourself killed.”“I’m not the one who snuck out, your highness.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Royalty AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017774
Comments: 14
Kudos: 473





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> this can be slightly triggering, it deals with just a little s//xual ass//ult

George sucked in a quick breath, pressing himself back against the wall and letting his face contort into one of disgust. The putrid smell of alcohol filled his nose, body going tense as he stared at the unknown man infront of him. 

“You’re pretty. Real pretty.”

The man had stepped closer, boxing him in. George felt his heart rate pick up, lungs desperately grasping at the need for air. He refused them, holding the breath he had taken in. He refused to let the intense smell radiating of the bigger man corrupt his lungs any longer then he needed to. “You look familiar. Do I know you?” His words slurred together, face getting closer the George’s. He needed an escape.

Brown eyes darted around, desperately looking for an exit. His body acted on its own, knee jerking up harshly and nailing the man in the crotch. He sprinted, hearing an angry yell from behind him.

George let out a sigh of relief, slowing down after running for two blocks. He adjusted his glasses, reaching up to pull the hood of his black robe over his head and letting out a pained yelp at a hand roughly grabbing his wrist. He was flung around, quickly turned to meet the gaze of the angry man he had just left.

“You little bitch! What makes you think you have any right to deny what I want to give you?” 

He gasped, hissing at the pain shooting down his arm. “Let go of me!” He struggled, pulling his arm as hard as he could and wincing as the man just tightened his grip, pushing him back up against the wall. George closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable as he let out harsh breaths. The man’s stubble rubbed against his face painfully.

“We’re gonna have so much fun.”

His arm was let go of, a loud shout echoing off the buildings around him. The brunet let his eyes flutter open, glancing around before noticing that the insignia for his family was sitting infront of him. Dream. He inhaled sharply, wrist gripped protectively against his chest.

The man that had pinned him to the wall scrambled upright, standing up again before smashing the beer bottle he has been holding against the wall, shattering the bottom half. “Dream, don’t! You aren’t even in full armor!”

Dream shot a sharp glare at him, George snapping his mouth shut. His gaze dropped, face flushing. He was going to get lectured tonight. He slid down the wall, holding his wrist tightly, gently rubbing around the sore area as he watched the other two men start fighting. The bottle sliced through the air, The distinctly taller male carefully dodging the attacks before throwing a punch at the unknown male's face. "You should get better at dodging, dominating a fight like this gets boring for a the protector of the prince." Dream's tone was playful, a confident smirk making it's way to his face.

The man let out a snarl, looking back at the knight before tackling him, taking the 6'3" man to the ground with a loud thud. Blow after blow rained down on the blond, animalistic snarls escaping the man on top as he grabbed the broken bottle, stabbing the sharp edges directly into Dream's side. Shit. George panicked, watching the pained expression his knight wore before grabbing a wooden plank that had been laying near them and slamming it into the back of the angered male's head. He crumpled to the ground, eyes slipping shut, before Dream clenched his teeth, pushing the other man off with a grunt.

"Dream!"

George quickly grabbed at his knight's hand, pulling the other man up and sighing tensely. "We're going home." And that was all Dream had said as George wrapped the male's arm around his shoulder, steadying him as they walked back to the palace.

They had gotten back as soon as the sun had started to rise, flecks of gold, and red filling the air and making the scenery look like it was apart of a daydream. George glanced at his knight, noticing how the green of his eyes, and the speckles dancing across his cheeks stood out vibrantly. Dream cleared his throat, smirk returning to his face as he noticed George staring. "Is there something wrong with my face, your highness?" He cooed out, tone soft and teasing before crackling off into a wheezing laugh as George stammered out a high pitched "Shut up!"

It didn't take long for the two of them to make it to the infirmary, George letting go of Dream to go look for materials. "Dream do you know where...the.." The words died in his throat as soon as he turned around, coming face to face with a shirtless Dream. "Why do you have your shirt off." His voice shook slightly, tone wavering. "You do realize that I need my shirt off for you to properly dress the wound right?" The cocky tone was back, green eyes flickering mischievously.

"Of course I know that, I was the one that read up about properly dressing wounds!"

"Then you shouldn't be fretting so hard about me sitting here shirtless."

George let out a tense breath, the air travelling between his teeth sharply as a scowl made it's way to his face. He turned around sharply, holding back at the snort Dream let out before going back to dig through the chests. He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, a cloth, some warm water, and a roll of gauze from the few chests littered around the room before turning around again. He set all the materials down on the bed they had in the room. "Sit."

"Yes, sir."

The brunet quickly got to cleaning out the wound on Dreams side, wetting the cloth he had grabbed with warm water and dabbing away the smears of blood and watching intently as the red liquid was washed away. _It isn't that bad, a little deep but the disinfectant will clean it out._ He hummed a soft tune, cheeks dusting pink as he placed his hands gently on Dream's skin. _He's so warm..._ George let out a harsh breath, grabbing the disinfectant. "You need to be more careful. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Maybe if you stopped sneaking out at ungodly hours of the night, I wouldn't have to follow you, your highness."

George grumbled, pouring some disinfectant on to the damp cloth and quickly pressing it against the wound. He let out a happy hum upon hearing the taller man's mouth snap shut, teething clinking softly. "Stop being reckless, you're going to get yourself killed." He grumbled, pulling the cloth away and grabbing the gauze before holding it in place, reaching around to wrap it around the other male's waist. "You're a little close, your majesty."

The brunet jerked his head away from the other man's chest, face burning a dark shade of red. "Shut up! I'm supposed to be dressing your wound right now!" He hissed, slapping his hand lightly against Dream's chest. The blond chuckled, a soft slime grazing his face. "You look cute with a blush, George. It suits you."

George rolled his eyes, getting back to dressing the wound before clipping the gauze in place. "There. Your wound is dressed. Don't tell father about this. Or Sapnap for that matter. He already messes with me enough as it is." His voice was stern, eyes leaving no room for argument. "Kiss me and I won't." Dream's tone was smug, cocky beyond compare knowing that George would say yes. "This is incredibly unprofessional."

_It's only a kiss. Just a quick peck and it's over with._

He stood up, leaning down to press a soft smooch against Dream's lips tensing slightly at the hands that tightly gripped his hips. A loud gasp escaped him, feeling himself get pulled down into the other male's lap as his tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands dug into blond hair, tugging slightly and reveling in the tiny groan that Dream let out. It was over before it even started, Dream pulling away quickly and moving George off of him, grabbing his bloodied shirt, and the partial bits of his armor before walking out of the room, leaving a stunned George behind on the bed.

"What the fuck."


End file.
